


Flustered

by seadeepy



Series: D/P Drabble Project [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e11 Stop Saying Lice!, M/M, POV David Rose, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: David is at Stevie's place because he lacks the courage, or maybe the self-control.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: D/P Drabble Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110275
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> > The plan here is one drabble for every episode that Patrick appears in, from 3x08 all the way through to the finale! Will probably range from canon-compliant to fix-it to whatever the hell I feel like! Exactly 100 words each, and this time I’m editing/posting as I go. Enjoy!
> 
>   
> One note about this episode: I think it's absolutely hilarious that in this fandom we can just say "Lice AU" and we all know exactly how the fic will diverge from canon. 

David’s only indulged his imagination in secretive little moments, golden light flickering through the cracks in his enameled heart.

But now, egg-nauseous and duvet-swaddled and probably lice-ridden, David imagines: Patrick arriving home, pulling off his ugly hiking shoes. Unbuttoning his crisp button-down and rummaging through his well-stocked fridge.

David’s here and not there because he lacks the courage, or maybe the self-control. If he leaned in and kissed the smirk off Patrick's mouth, he might ruin everything. If Patrick's not interested, or worse — if he is, and David leaves him a smoldering wreck like always. Patrick’s too valuable to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seadeepy) or [Tumblr](https://oceangenasi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
